Lost Nightmare: Stiles Moves On
by chaz746
Summary: Stiles Stilinski has left Beacon Hills to start his new life in Los Angeles after the fallout from his friends dealing with the nogitsune. After being the host of the nogitsune Stiles has gained abilities he must learn to control cause outside forces plan to use him on the upcoming events that plan to occur. Completely disregards Season 4.
1. Prologue Idea

The copyright of this show belongs to jeff davis, mtv, viacom. I only own the ocs and the plot of this story.

Teen Wolf Sequel: Lost Nightmare

Synopsis:

Stiles Stilinski has left Beacon Hills to start his new life in Los Angeles after the fallout from his friends dealing with the nogitsune. After being the host of the nogitsune Stiles has gained abilities he must learn to control cause outside forces plan to use him on the upcoming events that plan to occur.

The paradox is an amulet with immense power over life/death, time/space.

Cast:

Stiles Stilinski: Ex member of the Beacon Hills pack, Private Investigator, College student,Wielder of the Paradox, Warlock, Leader of Team Paradox. Played by Dylan O'brien

OCs:

Olivia Boudreaux: Huntress and lover of Lucas, Member of Team Paradox.

Lucas Kane: Beta Wolf, Twin sibling of Isabella, Stiles's cousin, Lover of Olivia, Member of Team Paradox.

Isabella Kane: Witch, Twin sibling of Lucas, Stiles's cousin, Member of Team Paradox.

Margaret "Maggie" O'Reilly: Powerful Prophet, Member of Team Paradox.

Ryan Varner: Computer Hacker, Ex-FBI agent, Member of Team Paradox.

Gabriel Howard: Butler to Crawford Family, Emissary to Kane Pack, Member of Mystic council.

Elizabeth Crawford: Powerful Witch, Guardian of the Veil, Mother to Danielle Kane and Claudia Stilinski, Grandmother to Stiles Stilinski, Luke & Isabella Kane, Teacher to Stiles, and Isabella, Member of the Mystic council, Owner of Crawford Industries.

Recurring Cast:

Ilene Boudreaux: Head of the Boudreaux Hunters, grandmother to Olivia, Member of the Mystic Council.

Jacob Kane: Alpha of the Los Angeles pack, Husband to Danielle, father to Lucas & Isabella, Member of the Mystic Council.

Danielle Kane: Witch, Wife to Jacob, mother to Lucas & Isabella, Aunt to Stiles, Member of the Mystic council.

Alistair: Ancient Vampire Lord, Member of the Mystic council.

Ursula Vanderbilt: Dark Witch, Ex- Member of Mystic Council.

Giovanni Hartwell: Assassin sent by guild of hunters to kill Stiles.

Special Guests:

Sheriff John Stilinski: Sheriff of Beacon Hills, Father to Stiles. Played by Linden Ashby

Claudia Stilinski: Deceased wife of John Stilinski, Mother to Stiles, Spirit Guide for Stiles.

Locations:

Beacon Hills, California

Los Angeles, California

Unknown Location, Mongolia

Main antagonists

Ursula Vanderbilt: Dark Witch who betrayed the council for more power.

Rhinoc: Sealed by the Crawford family into hell for eternity. He has control over fire and is as strong as an alpha

Zhao Khan: Leader of the Hunters Guild wants to control the paradox to rise the army of ancient Mongolian demons to take over the world.

Thantos: Master of the dead, challenges stiles with a series of events to see if he's worthy of being the wielder of the paradox. Demon of Fear. Killed Stiles Mother forcing Cancer to spread.

Stiles Abilities:

1. Telekinesis

2. Telepathy

3. Deflection

4. Weather Manipulation

5. Teleportation

6. Can cast spells, charms, enchantments

The main reason Stiles left Beacon hills is because he blamed himself for killing all those people. Including Aiden and Allison. His friendship with Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Danny, Ethan, Kira, Malia, and Derek had changed. The relationship he had with his dad was non- existent because of all the lies so he moved to Los Angeles to be with his moms family along with the supernatural drama there bring with him the essence of the nogitsune with him.


	2. A New Beginning

_This is the copyright of Jeff Davis, MTV, and Viacom. All I own is the plot of this story and the OCs._

Lost Nightmare Chapter 1- A New Beginning

Side Note: Stiles is 17 in my story

Stiles has been sitting in his computer chair in his room since Allison's funeral, watching the sunset. The funeral was not something he ever wanted to relive. None of his friends spoke to him. His own father couldn't even look at him. He blamed the Nogitsune for this feeling all alone. Ever since the Nogitsune had been removed from Stiles he felt more lost than anything and for once he had no answer. He thought about his mom and what she would do. "I need a new start away from everything" Stiles said aloud. He got up and grabbed his red hoodie and walked downstairs to the front door and got in his car. As he started his Jeep, he noticed his phone ringing and he picked it up. "Hello" he said in a somber whisper. "Hello Genim is that anyway to speak your grandmother" said the woman's voice. "Hi Grams, how are you?" he said. "I'm fine I was calling to let you know I am throwing a ball for the anniversary of your mothers passing and I would like for you to come down and attend" she said. Stile hadn't seen his mom's side of the family since she passed away. The Crawford family was very prestigious in the social scene in Los Angeles. His grandmother Elizabeth Crawford was the CEO of Crawford Industries. Stiles mother was a socialite, but she never like the spotlight on her so she left the family met my dad and here I am. "I'll talk to dad about it "he said. "Splendid please notify me as soon as you can by sweetie" Elizabeth said as she hung up.

Stiles put the phone on the passenger seat and reversed out of the driveway and took off down the street. He thought about how his dad would react since he didn't get along with his moms side of the family. "I better pick up some bribery food so things go easy" Stiles said. He turned his jeep into a parking space at the town diner. As he got out of the car he saw Scott and the others sitting at a booth smiling at him. He didn't need them to pretend like nothing happened. So he walked right pass them and went up to the diner counter and placed an order for two bacon cheeseburgers with a large order of curly fries with two chocolate milkshakes. As he gave the money to the cashier he saw Scott standing next to him. "Hey buddy why did you walk right pass us?" Scott asked. Stiles looked at him and said seriously "Scott I need space to think things over cause and right now I can't look at you without seeing me plunge a knife into you when I was the nogitsune, so can you leave me alone and I'll call you when I'm ready". After that comment Scott nodded his head and walked back to the booth while the rest of the pack looked at Stiles shocked. Stiles shook his head picked up his food and got in his jeep and pulled off. As he drove down the street he realized that he felt so much better after telling Scott to give him space. Five minutes later he pulled up in front of the sheriff's office. He quickly grabbed the food and walked into the main lobby he saw Agent McCall and he really didn't need this right now. So when the man looked at him Stiles gave him the deadliest glare he could give him. All the deputies in the room could feel the tension in the room. "Can you tell my father I'm here" he told the deputy close to his father's office. "Stiles just come in here already I can feel the tension from in here" the Sheriff yelled to his son.

Stiles walked pass everyone and entered his father's office and close the door behind him. He looked at his dad and saw how tired he was from working overtime. When Matt was alive he killed almost all the deputies and so whoever was around now was pulling double shifts especially when Stiles became possessed by the Nogitsune. "I need to talk to you about something" the sheriff's son said. The sheriff looked up at his son from the paperwork on his desk and saw Stiles looking at him earnestly. "What is it son, is it another monster?" the sheriff asked worried. "NO! Grams invited me to Moms anniversary ball in Los Angeles and I was wondering if I can go" Stiles said. Sheriff looked at his son saw how happy this mad him and he hasn't seen a smile on his sons face since his wife passed. Although he never got along with his in-laws, it would do Stiles some good to get away from Beacon Hills. "OK you can go but I would like to speak to Elizabeth first I need to ask her something important" the Sheriff stated. Stiles looked at his dad and nodded. He went back to his car to go and get his phone and dialed his grandmother as he was walking back to his dad. "Genim what has you father said?" Elizabeth asked. "He said yes but he wants to talk to you first" Stiles said. Stiles handed his phone to his dad and walk to the bag of food and started to open his container of food. When he looked his dad he saw him hung up the phone. "Me and your Grandmother have decided for you to live with her in Los Angeles so you can get a fresh start and make new opportunities, so tomorrow you're going to pack some clothes cause she's coming here tomorrow night for dinner and this gives you more than enough time to say your goodbyes to everyone" the Sheriff stated. Stiles looked at his dad and said "Cool this can be a great thing for me I don't have anything left in this town but you and Moms grave, I can't look at the rest of the pack without seeing what the Nogitsune wanted to do to them" stiles said. He picked up the bag of food and handed his dad his food and they ate in silence.


	3. Saying Goodbye & Family Dinner

_This show is the copyright of Jeff Davis, MTV, and Viacom. All I own is the plot of this story and the OCs. The spell I borrowed was from Charmed which is also doesn't belong to me._

Lost Nightmare Chapter 2- Saying Goodbye & Family Dinner

After last night's conversation with his dad Stiles called the pack to meet at Derek's loft. He was going to let them know he's leaving the pack to move on from all the pain the Nogitsune had caused. He parked his Jeep in front of Derek's loft and walk towards the elevator to head upstairs. As soon as the elevator door open he saw everyone look up and look at him. "Hey guys I'm glad you're all here because we need to talk" Stiles stated. Lydia looked at Stiles and said "What's wrong now Stiles"? "I'm moving to Los Angeles to live with my grandmother I have caused a lot of pain and suffering for everyone since I was possessed by the Nogitsune" he said. "Stiles don't you think you should take some time to just grieve, you are not thinking probably we just lost Allison and Aiden" Scott growled with eyes glowing red. Stiles glanced at Scott and Said "I'm done Scott like officially done you guys are on your own". When he said that .Derek finally said "After the hell we went through I agree, maybe it's best you do leave". Isaac nodded, Kira, Malia, Ethan, and Danny just stayed silent, while Scott and Lydia glared at Derek. Stiles looked at the pack one last time and said "This isn't easy for me but I am leaving with or without your approval. Scott shook his head at Stiles and walked out of the loft. Stiles said goodbye once more to the rest of the pack and walked out of the loft to his Jeep. As he got to his jeep he saw Scott leaning against the passenger side, Stiles said "I need for you to get your head out of your ass because, I was always there for you when it came to your stupid love life and when couldn't control yourself so the one time I need your support you act like a complete douche, so from here on out we are no longer friends". "Have you ever thought what this really means for our friendship? I mean really think about what life would be without you for me" Scott asked. "Once again why does everything have to revolve around you? Like I need space from you and everything that comes with it" Stiles yelled. Stiles opened the car door and put the key in the ignition and drove off while watching Scott in the rearview mirror.

As Stiles pulled up in front of his house he rushed upstairs and got undressed and ran into the shower. Fifteen minutes later dressed in a plaid shirt, dark jeans, and some converses. Stiles ran downstairs and rush to make dinner. As the pasta started to boil the Sheriff enter the house and greeted his son "how did telling the pack you were leaving go?" he asked. Stiles shrugged because he didn't want to think about them anymore. "Ok except Scott was thinking about himself again so, how was your day?" Stiles asked. "Tiring, you all packed because your grandmother should be here soon" Sheriff said. Stile placed the food on the dining room table and said "No I wanted to get dinner finished first I'm going to go do that right now". Stiles ran upstairs to the hallway closet and grabbed a suitcase and brought it in his room. He opened his draws and grabbed some t-shirts, boxers, sox, jeans, and some hoodies. He looked at his desk and walked towards it and began to wrap up his laptop and its charger. Stiles sighed and sat on his bed wondering what his mom would do in this situation. He had basically cut off all ties with the pack and now he's going to live with his mom's family. Stiles got up from his bed and picked up his suit case and brought it downstairs by the front door. He walked in the living room and heard his dad talking to a picture of his mom saying "Claudia he's growing up and I wish you were here. I need you so much, Stiles was living an entire life without me realizing it". Stiles walked up behind the Sheriff and hugged him and said "I'm sorry for all the lies but I am not sorry for keeping you safe. Just as the Sheriff was about to say something the doorbell rang. Stiles walked to the front door and opened it he saw a woman in a cream business suit, with a teenager beside her. "Hello Genim aren't you going to invite me and your cousin inside?" Elizabeth asked. Stiles moved aside so they could enter his house.

The Sheriff walked right up to Elizabeth and said "Welcome to our home Elizabeth and who might this be?" The boy himself said "Hi my name is Lucas you must be Uncle John my mom speaks highly of you". John smiled and said "Danielle was always nice; please follow me into the dining room Stiles prepared dinner. "Stiles take their jackets and hang it in the closet" The Sheriff said. As Stiles hangs their jackets in the closet his dad calls for him to hurry up and join them in the dining room. When Stiles finally joins them in the Dining room he takes his seat, and notices Lucas staring at him weirdly. "Is there something on my face or are you just happy to see me? Stiles asked cheekily. Lucas grinned and shook his head. Stiles smiled and went back to eating. Elizabeth smiled happy her grandkids who were meeting for the first time; but it was time to address the situation at hand. "Stiles I want to know how are you doing after the Nogitsune possessed you?" Elizabeth asked. Stiles and the Sheriff both looked at Elizabeth alarmed while all she had was a grin on her face like nothing happened. "I don't know what you're talking about Grandma but I think you should stop while you're ahead" Stiles said acidly. "Young man don't play coy with me you still have the essence of it attached to your soul I can remove it and all that guilt, doubt, and fear will be gone" Elizabeth said. Stiles glared at Elizabeth and asked "How do you know about the supernatural?" Lucas looked at the Sheriff and Stiles then turned towards Elizabeth and when she nodded he started to say "For generations the Crawford family has been involved with the supernatural protecting those who are afraid of what they can't understand. Grandma's a witch and the head of the Crawford Coven, My mother and sister are witches as well, but I take after my dad. He's the alpha of Los Angeles which makes me a beta wolf". Elizabeth continued and said "Stiles your mother was a witch a very powerful one at that, and your powerful as well stronger than her and with the right training you could one day be head of the coven". Stiles looked at them both and started laughing; the Sheriff looked at his son like he lost his mind. "There is nothing supernatural about me except attracting them to kill me" Stiles said nonchalantly.

Elizabeth looked at her grandson and saw the misery in his eyes all the pain, suffering, and this child had to endure because his mother passed on. "Before your mother died she bounded your powers to keep you safe but I think it's time you no longer be defenseless against the dark forces that plan to come after you; and they will come for you. In order for me to unbind your powers I'm going have to remove what is left of the Nogitsune from you" Elizabeth said. Stiles looked around the table to his dad and cousin and saw their hesitant faces. Finally Stiles said "Do it I don't want to feel like this". Elizabeth gently grabbed Stiles hands and told him to close his eyes. When he did she began to close her eyes as well she began to chant:

_Host soul reject the poison essence_

_Let human heart end this cruel possession_

As Elizabeth chanted the lights flickered threw out the town. The essence of the Nogitsune flew out if Stiles chest and exploded into bright little orbs of lights. When the essence was released stiles opened his eyes with clarity when he took his hand out of Elizabeth's all the china flew towards the wall. Everyone looked at Stiles in shock; Stiles grinned and said "Dude that was awesome so when do we leave". The Sheriff laughed and said "I always knew you were special son but this tops everything". "Tonight, let's go get your stuff and then we can hit the road" Lucas answered. While the boys went to get Stiles stuff Elizabeth looked at John and said "I would like to see my daughter's grave before I leave town can you write down the directions their something I must do before we leave town?"

So Elizabeth is on her way to Stiles mothers' grave and the emotional conversation that comes with it.

Please follow and comment on my story criticism is very welcome

Chaz746


	4. Assassins & Astral Meetings

_This show is the copyright of Jeff Davis, MTV, and Viacom. The spells I will be using in my story are from Charmed which is owned Warner Bros. All I own is the plot and the OCs._

Normal Speech

_**(Telepathic speech)**_

_**Chanting**_

Lost Nightmare Chapter 3- Assassins & Astral Meetings

Lucas was weary of Stiles, due to the fact that he was exuding this aura of power off of him. He never felt this type of power except from his grandmother when she was angry, but this was his cousin who already knew about the supernatural. When Stiles learns to control his powers he will be a threat to anyone who gets in his way. Stiles turned to Lucas and asked "So is there anything I should know when we get to Los Angeles?" "Well as you know Grandma is the head of the Crawford Coven; she is also a member of the mystic council. They keep order and balance between anyone involved with the supernatural" Lucas said. Stiles was going to ask another question when Elizabeth hollered from the doorway "Boys start the car cause were going to make a detour". Lucas got into the driver's seat while Stiles stared at his childhood home. This would be the last time he would see it for a while; and for once that didn't bother him. What did worry him was the fact that he would miss his dad. Elizabeth walked toward him and said "It's always hard to leave a place you've always called home but no matter what home is where the heart is, remember that Genim". Stiles looked at his dad and waved as he got into the back seat then, Elizabeth got in to the passenger seat and the car took off down the street. Stiles watched as all the house passed by and turned his head to see they were heading to the cemetery. He hadn't been to see his mom since Derek started turning every emotionally constipated teenager in town. Elizabeth glanced into the rearview mirror to see Stiles staring aimlessly; she knew Stiles was finally coming to grips with the Nogitsune inhabiting his soul. "Why are we her Grandma?" asks Lucas. Elizabeth just ignored him and said "stop the car here".

The car pulled up towards the cemetery, and they all proceeded to get out of the car. Stiles turned towards Lucas and his Grandmother and said "follow me Moms plot is further inside the cemetery". Lucas and Elizabeth followed Stiles as he led them to his Mom's plot. Elizabeth felt the air change around them, someone was here and he was following them for something and she hoped it wasn't what they came for. ("_**Genim/Lucas someone is following us don't look alarmed just continue to where we are heading**_") Elizabeth said telepathically. As soon as she said that they had reached her plot. Stiles looked at his moms plot and it said:

_Here Lies_

_Claudia Joan Crawford- Stilinski_

_1972-2004_

_Blessed Guardian_

_Beloved Wife & Mother_

Elizabeth smiled sadly at her daughter's grave and realized how much time has really passed since she had seen her daughter. Lucas looked at his grandmother once more an asked seriously "Why are we here Grandma? I can smell the anticipation and anxious coming off you really strong". "It's time I got answers from my daughter; I'm going to need for you to give me your hand Genim so the spell can be stronger because of your tether to the magical energy in this town" Elizabeth stated. Elizabeth waved her hands in front of her daughter's grave and five candles appeared surrounding the headstone. Stiles watched as the candles simultaneously lit themselves clockwise as he approached his Grandmother. Lucas was watching out for the person following them. He knew the person wouldn't show themselves until it was necessary. Elizabeth took a piece of paper and grabbed Stiles hand, "I need for you to say this spell with me and think of your mother" She stated. Elizabeth and Stiles chanted:

_**Hear these words, hear my cry**_

_**Spirit from the other side**_

_**Come to me I, summon thee**_

_**Cross now the Great Divide**_

As they finished chanting twinkling light surrounded the headstone and a corporeal form of woman with short light brown hair in a white dress who Elizabeth and Stiles know very well. "Hello Mother I was wondering when you were going to summon me, Hi my baby boy I am very proud of all the things you have faced these past few years. You grew up so fast and never let the pain of losing me stop you from whatever you set your sights on" Claudia Stilinski said softly. Stiles felt he had shed a couple of tears from hearing what his mother said to him. "That's nice dear, but I came for the paradox and you had it in your possession before you died and now that you are no longer with us it is time for the next generation to watch over it so evil cannot use it against are family" Elizabeth said. "I would also like to know how long you planned to keep Genim in the dark about our family legacy; it is his birthright just like it was previous ancestors?" Elizabeth asked. Claudia glared at her mother and said "I was keeping him from feeling the pain of what I went through and the paradox is safe in plain sight". "So where is it because my master would love to have it?" a man said from behind them. He had a scar across his face and was dressed in a suit with a black trench coat. "My name is Giovanni and my master has sent me for the paradox and the Crawford Warlock's head. Stiles was getting angry this man was threatening him and was after something his family has protected. Stiles glowed green as he lifted his hand into a vicelike grip towards Giovanni. The man was lifted in the air grabbing his throat like he couldn't breathe and Stiles yelled "You will tell your master if he wants it so bad come and get it himself"! Lucas jumped into the air and grabbed Giovanni before the man died from the loss of air, landing on the ground. Elizabeth walked towards Giovanni but the man grabbed a knife and threw it towards Stiles but before it reached him a green barrier sent it back towards the man but he phased away in darkness. While all this was going on Stiles entire body glowed and a beam of light erupted from Claudia's grave. An amulet came out of the beam of light and floated towards Stiles. Claudia cried as the amulet floated into his hand, the paradox has chosen its new guardian. Stiles looked at the amulet and saw it was divided in to four separate pieces: Fire, Water, Wind, & Earth. Elizabeth and Lucas saw white wisps appear and float around Stiles. Stiles looked up at the spirits and chanted:

_**Ashes to Ashes**_

_**Spirit to Spirit**_

_**Return to your final place**_

_**Rest in eternal space**_

All the spirits returned to their resting place and Stiles eyes stopped glowing. Elizabeth walked to her Daughters ghost and said "he was meant to be a warlock no matter what has happened to us in the past, the future of the Crawford line continues within in him now go and rest my dear it is time for you to return". Claudia looked at her son and said "no matter where you are Stiles I am always with you and your father, I know this wasn't the life I wanted for you, but you have overcome every obstacle and have learn to accept what has happened. Your friends wish for me to tell you that they don't blame you and are happy that you are moving on. So good luck Genim Alexander Stilinski because the trials you have faced are nothing compared to what is coming for you in the near future just know that you can call on me if you truly need me". Claudia smiled at her Mother and nephew once more and disappeared in white wisps to return to the afterlife. Lucas then said "Let's hit the road before that guy returns". Stiles led them back to the car and once they reached the car Stiles turned around once more towards the cemetery and said "Rest in peace mom and thanks for watching over me". Stiles got in the car and Lucas drove the car off. Elizabeth felt a darkness following them and knew that the assassin was behind them, she was going to have to tell the council what has occurred.

So Stiles has met his mom Claudia and has finally received the Paradox.

He will get involved with the Boudreaux/Kane war, The Mystic Council will be making an apperance, setup his stuff for school, and settle down in the Crawford Mansion

The next chapter is called "Welcome to Hollywood"

Please follow, review, & favorite my story. Give some input please and soon I will be asking for more OCs to add when Stiles enrolls in school.

Chaz746

Here is a pic of the Amulet: 010/3/5875756/il_340x270.417006290_


	5. Welcome to Hollywood

_This show is the copyright of Jeff Davis, MTV networks, Viacom. The Spells are from charmed which is the copyright of Spelling Entertainment and Warner Bros. The plot and the OCs are the only things I own._

Normal Speech

_**(Telepathic Speech)**_

**Chanting**

Lost Nightmare Chapter 4- Welcome to Hollywood

They had been driving all night and the GPS said they would reach Los Angeles in about three hours. Stiles felt drained from using all that magic earlier but it seems like the amulet was giving him energy that he used. He also realized that so far he had move things with his mind and deflected something all within 24 hours. Hopefully his grandmother would give him the control he needed to keep himself safe. Stiles was tired of being a damsel in distress, now that he had magic maybe he could fight for himself for once. While the car was driving the skyline of Los Angeles was slowly coming into view and Stiles was amazed, this was his first time away from Beacon Hills. The closer they reached the city Stiles saw the amulet glowing brightly; like it was reaching out to something. Elizabeth saw the amulet glowing in the rearview mirror and she thought of the creator of the amulet Thantos. If the amulet was to ever be back in his hands the world as they know it would cease to exist .Elizabeth was thinking about her meeting with the council and how they were going to react to her grandson being a warlock. Supposedly from her Intel Genim has been involved with the supernatural for three years dealing with renegade hunters, revenge obsessed alpha, A kanima, Deucalion and the alpha pack, a Darach, and lastly being possessed by a Nogitsune. The council was always in disarray towards the territory each faction held. With vampires, demons, hunters, wolves and other magical creatures running around the council will always be dealing with something to keep any of them from being exposed. What she had not told Stiles was when she removed the Nogitsune it left an imprint in his magic, which somehow made him stronger than the average warlock; she would have to keep an eye on him. When Elizabeth saw they were already in the city she saw the sun rising she glanced at Lucas and said "head for Hollywood Boulevard and keep going down till you reach the Chinese theatre I have to go to the council meeting I need for you take Genim to the mansion and get him settled". Stiles watched sights pass by: The Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel, Capital Records tower, Musso & Frank Grill, and other sights. When Lucas stopped the car Stiles saw the famous Chinese Theater and wondered why they stopped here? "Hey Grandma what are we doing here?" Stiles asked. Elizabeth got out of the car and faced towards her grandson and said "I am going to meet with the council and tell them what has happened when I went to go and get you".

Stiles nodded his head and said "Just be careful that assassin might still be lurking around. Waiting for an opportunity to attack you". Elizabeth smiled at Stiles and walked towards the entrance. Lucas drove off when he saw his Grandmother enter the theatre and said "let's get some food and then you can meet the rest of the family later". Lucas drove to a McDonalds drive thru and got them some mcmuffins and headed down the street until Stiles saw Lucas turning the car into a long driveway leading up to a huge two story mansion. The car slowly stopped in front of the mansion when a man came out the front doors as they were exiting the car. "Welcome home master Lucas and It is very nice to meet you master Genim; my name is Gabriel Howard and I have served the Crawford Family for 45 years. I am also the emissary to the Kane Pack I have spoken to Alan Deaton about you and I am quite impressed with all that you have done without any magic. Your room is right next to Master Lucas, and if you need anything just call my name. Now if you excuse me I must go to the council meeting". Gabriel waked pass them down the driveway and the boys walked through the foyer of the mansion. Lucas walked past the living room and headed into the kitchen and sat down to eat his breakfast. Stiles went to join him when a girl shoved him out of her way. The girl who Stiles assumed was Isabella had long Brownish Blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, she was wearing a grey tank top, jean shorts, and black heels. "Can I ask why you are staring at me because you're freaking me out?" Isabella asked. Stiles looked at her and she reminded him of the way Lydia use to act before she found she was a banshee. "Sorry you just remind me of someone I used to know, my name is Stiles and I'm your cousin and I live here now." Stiles said. Isabella looked at her brother to see if it was true and saw him nod his head and start to laugh. Isabella could feel the magic form this kid and knew he was powerful but not trained and gave Stiles an evil grin. Stiles looked at his two cousins and asked "So since you're a werewolf Luke, what is Princess Barbie here?" Lucas laughed while Isabella gave Stiles a deadly glare, "For your information I am a witch just like you" Isabella said angrily.

Lucas got up and got between the two and said "hey how about tonight the three of us go out to welcome Stiles to Los Angeles and we can invite some friends and go to _Level 3_". Isabella nodded at Lucas and scoffed at Stiles then walked out of the kitchen. When she was out of eyesight Stiles shook his head and said "Dude you sister is a bitch and I've dealt with a lot of them but she is the worst". Lucas grinned and said lets go get your stuff and then you can unpack. Stiles and Lucas headed outside to the car to get Stiles stuff. They dragged it upstairs and walked pass Isabella's room hearing her blast Britney Spears as they continued down the hall towards his room. As they entered the room Stiles was awestruck, this room was bigger than his living room back home. Stiles walked further into the room, he could definitely get use to this Hollywood lifestyle. Stiles room had a queen bed, a desk, an entertainment center with a huge TV, radio, and the latest video game systems. Stiles turned around and saw a walk in closet which led in to the on suite bathroom. Stiles walked back to Lucas and said "This room is great; I'm going to unpack, call my dad to let him know I'm here, and take a nap cause I know tonight is going to be cool I am glad I came here this is the new start I was looking for Lucas and you, Grandma, Gabriel, and your rude sister have made me feel wanted. I haven't felt like this in years. Lucas blushed and said "your welcome now why don't you get settled and I'll come get you at 7:30 so we can hit the town. Lucas turned around and walked out of the room and left Stiles to the silence of his new room. Stiles took his phone out and dialed his dad's phone and waited until his dad answered saying "Hey kiddo how is Los Angeles are they treating you right over there?" his dad asked. "Yeah this place is amazing I still can't believe mom ever left this place, any who I've already made plans with Lucas and Isabella to go to a club and I just wanted to let you know I made it in one piece" Stiles said. The Sheriff was happy for his son and said to Stiles "Welcome to Hollywood son". Stiles hung up the phone to begin to unpack his belongings and take a nap cause he had a feeling something bad was going to happen tonight.

So Stiles has made it to Los Angeles and on his first night he's going clubbing with his cousins, there will be some action next chapter in the club

Olivia Boudreaux will make her debut next chapter

The council will meet in the temple under the city and talk about the paradox being in Los Angeles

Please Review, Follow, Favorite, and please give your opinion

The next chapter is called: Boudreaux's Gambit

Chaz746


	6. Boudreaux's Gambit

_This show is the copyright of Jeff Davis, MTV networks, Viacom. The Spells are from charmed which is the copyright of Spelling Entertainment and Warner Bros. The plot and the OCs are the only things I own._

Normal Speech

_**(Telepathic Speech)**_

**Chanting**

Lost Nightmare Chapter 5- Boudreaux's Gambit

Elizabeth entered the lobby of the Chinese Theater and walked pass the crowd of people to a long hallway. She walked down the hallway until she stood in front of the fifth door on the left. She opened the door and headed down the stairs until she reached a wall with pipes. She touched one of the pipes and wall led to a small torch lit corridor. As Elizabeth walked down the corridor the torches lit themselves leading her to a room with a huge circular table. Three people were already there arguing with each other. "Well I thought we came to discuss important details with one another, not try to jump the table and kill each other" Elizabeth said. When the three people heard the voice speak they stopped arguing and waited for the witch to sit. When Elizabeth finally reached her seat Gabriel walked into the room and had taken his seat. Gabriel looked around the table and saw the tension rising from the other members and was worried how this was all going to play out. Around the table were the leaders of each supernatural faction throughout Los Angeles: Ilene Boudreaux a well-kept woman whose family had originally come from New Orleans, but had lost their territory from a coven of voodoo priests so they moved to California to setup new operations. Alistair a 1000 year old ancient vampire lord who has been involved with every war known to man, his main purpose is to see vampires rule over humans. Jacob Kane the alpha of the Los Angeles packs, he has been leader of the pack for over 25 years and his pack has been in constant dispute with the Boudreaux Family to keep everyone in their own territories. Last but not least Gabriel Howard the emissary of the Los Angeles pack and advisor to the mystic council. He has always been the one to end disputes between the other leaders. Elizabeth was worried on how the council would react to Genim being the new guardian of the paradox.

"So Elizabeth what has happened on your retrieval of your Grandson" Ilene asked icily. It was no secret within the council that Ilene and Elizabeth despised each other. Elizabeth told them all the events that led up to her return to Los Angeles, each Council members face was different. Gabriel and Jacob were happy that Genim was able to reconnect with his mother and gain his powers, but they worried with this assassin chasing him for the paradox. Alistair was worried for Genim; the last time the paradox was back in Los Angeles Thantos had turned a member of the council evil to get the paradox to free Rhinoc, an ancient demon whose main goal was to get revenge on Elizabeth's family more specifically her husband who died using the paradox to lock him in the hell dimension. Although Ilene hated Elizabeth she always did like her daughter Claudia who was a powerful witch in her own right it made her curious to see if Genim was ready for the trials he would have to face. Being the guardian of the paradox was a hard task for most guardians and almost all of them died by protecting it. "Liz when I saw the Genim I felt his magic and the paradox fuse to into one. No other guardian has ever merged with the paradox since Thantos, I know he will test him to see if he is worthy of holding the paradox. If Thantos deems Genim worthy, he will try to kill him like he how he sped up the cancer in Claudia" Gabriel said fearfully. Elizabeth knew the risks of Genim becoming so powerful but she knew he wouldn't be alone like Claudia was. He had his family and the council standing by him when that time came. "My fellow council members I want for you all to understand no matter what are job is to make sure that all supernatural beings are protected but I have a request. We make a team to defend the people in this city. I would like for Gabriel to be the go between the council and this team to give them the missions we need help with. I would like for my grandchildren to be part of this team and for them to pick their teammates on their own as long as we approve" Elizabeth said. The council all thought about what she said and the all agreed that they need a team to deal with the stuff the council needed done. "Agreed" the council members said. Elizabeth smiled and couldn't wait to tell her grandkids about the news she was going to tell them. "Thank you, now let us talk about the other issues we have come to discuss" Elizabeth said.

Across town at the Crawford Mansion Stiles was just drying himself after his shower and he was going through his closet for something to wear for tonight. He pulled out a red collared shirt, grey jeans and a pair of black converse and rush to put them on. When he was finally dressed Stiles walked out of his room and saw a woman who looked like a younger version of his mom talking to Lucas and Isabella he knew it was his Aunt Danielle. Lucas and Isabella noticed Stiles just standing there without saying anything and they both rolled their eyes at him. Danielle was yelling at her kids they were arguing once again with each other. As she was yelling she noticed that they weren't paying attention to her so she turned around and saw a flashback of her sister standing exactly like the teenage boy was. "It's nice to finally meet you Genim" Danielle said walking to give Stiles a hug. Stiles gave it in return and faced her and said "It is nice to meet you to Aunt Danielle but I don't like to be called Genim, my name is Stiles". Danielle laughed because he had the same attitude like his mother and it made her happy that at least a piece of her was still around. "My kids tell me that the three of you are going out tonight so please try not to draw any attention to yourselves and have fun" Danielle says walking away from the three of them. Stiles watched her walk away and turned toward his cousins and saw that they both were dressed up. Lucas was wearing a white t-shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, and black boots. While his sister was wearing a shiny silver dress, and black heels and with her hair was curled into a ponytail. "Let's get out of here and head to the club Maggie and the others are waiting for us" Isabella said. The two boys followed her downstairs to the front door. When they got downstairs Elizabeth, Gabriel, and a man who looked like Lucas entered. Elizabeth saw how the kids was dressed and realized they were going out and was happy that Lucas and Isabella were embracing their cousin into their lives. Jacob looked at Stiles and felt the wave of power emanate off of him. He hadn't felt that type of power since his Father in-law tried to intimidate him when he asked for Danielle to be his wife. "Stiles I would like for you to meet our dad" Isabella said while kissing her father's cheek. Stiles walked forward and shook his uncle's hand "nice to meet you Uncle Jake" Stiles said. Jacob nodded and said "it was nice meeting you too; I am going to bed and you kids are to be home before 1 am" and walked up the stairs to go see his wife.

The trio walked out to Luke's car and pulled out of the driveway to go to the club. Isabella pulled out her phone and called Maggie. After a few moments Maggie picked up saying "Hey we got a table and we are waiting for you guys in the back of the club, Imagine Dragons are performing tonight here so see you when you get here" and Maggie hung up. "Did you hear what she said Luke?" Isabella asked. Lucas took his eyes off the road for a second and said "werewolf hearing remember". Stiles was looking at the two siblings and shook his head. Stiles looked out the car window and saw that they were near the club and he saw the long line that lead to the entrance of the club. Lucas parked the car and the trio walked directly to the front of the line. People were yelling at them but the Kane twins and their cousin ignored them and met the bouncer for the club. "Sorry you're going to have to wait just like everybody else guys" the bouncer said. Isabella was not pleased and she made it clear when she yelled "My friend is waiting for us in the V.I.P section and if you don't move I'm going to make sure you never get to guard another club again". The guard looked at her and said "Go to the end of the line and then you can enter the club". As soon as Isabella was going to argue a pale guy came out of the club and asked "what seems to be the problem Antoine you are holding up the line for the rest of these customers?" "These three kids are trying to cut the line" said Antoine the bouncer. Caleb looked at Stiles and saw an amulet hanging off his neck emanating power; he wanted this boy as his new toy and hopefully a new vampire. Lucas did not like the way Caleb was staring at Stiles and he was hoping he did not have to kick some vampire ass. "Antoine let these guys in on the house and make sure there stay is quite eventful. Caleb walked back into the club and the trio followed him inside. He led them to the V.I.P section and said "please enjoy and drinks are on the house" and he walked upstairs to his office.

Isabella saw Maggie sitting down with their mutual friend Ryan and she grabbed the boy's arms and led them to the table. Maggie looked up at her friends and some guy standing behind them and she was curious about him. She looked to Isabella and Lucas wondering when they were going to introduce him to her and Ryan. "Hey my names Stiles you must be Maggie, nice to meet you Lucas and Her highness told me nothing about you" Stiles said. "Same here Bella's said nothing about you" Maggie said. Ryan looked at Stiles and remembered him from an article a couple of weeks ago, apparently this kid was missing for a month and mysteriously returned without a trace. Ryan didn't want to pry but he was curious about what really went on. Stiles looked at Ryan and he heard him think about what had happened to him when he was possessed by the Nogitsune, so he walked over to him. "Hey man the names Stiles, Luke hasn't said much about you but it is good to meet new people. Maggie was watching the boys getting along and laughing while Bella was flirting with a guy right next to their table. So far the night was fun for the friends Maggie thought, she went to grab her drink when she was pulled into a flash like vision. The twins and Ryan knew she had visions when something bad was going to happen in which they could change the outcome. She saw a girl with long jet black hair in a black leather suit tied up to a chair in an office somewhere with music playing in the background. She was being interrogated by a group of rogue vampires who were looking for supernatural beings to create hybrids. One of the vampires interrogating the girl was the club owner Caleb. When she came out of the vision Stiles and the others were surrounding her to see if she was ok. "Lucas they have a girl upstairs in that office and they are searching for a lot of Supernatural beings so they can make hybrids to overthrow the council" Maggie said tiredly. Ryan went in his backpack and pulled out his tablet and told the others "I am going to hack into the security of the club so that means you guys have 25 minutes to get in and out" Ryan said typing fast. Lucas looked at Stiles and said you've got a plan to enter that office". Stiles grinned and tried to focus his mind on two random guys with telepathy to start a fight on the dance floor. Lucas eyes glowed amber yellow, his claws came on his finger, and his face shifted. "Let's do this right now before they discover Ryan's hacking the security footage. "Ok the cameras are offline good luck.

Upstairs in the office the girl tied up in the chair was looking at the vampires that held her captive was Olivia Boudreaux. She came to the club to find out who was funding the vampires to locate other supernatural creatures to create hybrids. As soon as she entered the club she was able to sneak up into the office and download the files off the computer. When she tried to leave the club they knocked her out and she ended up tied to a chair. Hopefully the council sends someone to get her since she was able to get some intel. "If you are not gonna tell me why you were in my office than I guess we can kill you" said Caleb. When one of the vampires went to go grab her neck the door of the office flew off its hinges hitting one of the vampires. Lucas, Stiles, & Isabella entered the office looking at the scene before them and saw that the girl tied up was Olivia. Stiles saw Caleb with his fangs out so he lifted his arm in a waving motion and threw him out the Office window directly into the club. Isabella untied Olivia and asked "why the hell did they have you tied up in here"? Olivia ignored her and jumped through the broken window Stiles made and the others went to join her downstairs to go and help her.

So a group of rogue vampires have been kidnapping Supernatural Beings to make them hybrids.

The Council will soon be making Team Paradox Official.

After The Team Finishes with Caleb, Elizabeth will begin Stiles training to be a warlock.

Please Review, Follow, Favorite, and soon I will be asking for OCs

I promise to update within the next week

The next chapter is called: Questions Unanswered

Chaz746


	7. Questions Unanswered

_This show is the copyright of Jeff Davis, MTV networks, Viacom. The Spells are from charmed which is the copyright of Spelling Entertainment and Warner Bros. The plot and the OCs are the only things I own._

Normal Speech

_**(Telepathic Speech)**_

**Chanting**

Sidenote: I have decided for Isabella to have Piper powers from Charmed.

Lost Nightmare Chapter 6- Questions Unanswered

When Stiles and the others reached downstairs Olivia was fighting a vampire one on one while Maggie and Ryan were helping the innocent people out of the club. Lucas saw Caleb heading for Olivia and he reacted fast by jumping high in the air to give Caleb a kick to the face. Caleb picked himself off the floor after he was hit and sped in front of Lucas and tried to punch him, but Lucas caught his fist breaking his hand in the process making Caleb fall to the floor in pain. Isabella grabbed Stiles hand running with him to the middle of the dance floor. Then she waved her hand stopping all the vampires in the room from moving making them immobile. Lucas and Olivia were panting from fighting but walked towards Stiles and Isabella to talk. "Thanks sis didn't know how long we would last" Lucas said. Olivia looked at the three cousins and said "Can we please get this over with I have to hurry and report back to the council". Isabella looked at the huntress and said "I want you to answer my questions which you deliberately ignored and I want them now!" Stiles getting annoyed with all the arguing waved his hand and Olivia went into a wall and she was struggling to get up and said "I don't have time for this shit; Isabella is there a truth spell you can cast on her and the vampires so we can get what the hell we need?" Isabella nodded and started to chant:

**For those who want the truth revealed,**

**Opened hearts and secrets unsealed,**

**From now until it's now again,**

**After which the memory ends.**

Maggie and Ryan entered the club and walked pass the vampires frozen like statues to head to their friends. Stiles walked towards Olivia and dragged her by arm towards the others. He was sick of dealing with hunters first it was Allison and her psychotic family and now Olivia and her crap when does it end he thought. "You guys deal with this one and I'll deal with the vampires" Stiles said. When he went to walk toward Caleb, Maggie followed him to see if she could get a vision off the vampire. "Barbie unfreeze Caleb's head only if you can" Stiles said flailing his arms. Isabella closed her eyes to focus her powers on only unfreezing Caleb's head and she heard him complain about being frozen. Stiles faced Caleb and said "Who is helping you lead the supernatural beings to your club who then disappear". Lucas and the others watched as Caleb cackled out of fear while Stiles was getting angry. "All I know is that she is very powerful and she came in here recruiting vampires to round up other supernatural creatures. She gave us the money and the resources to get the job done" Caleb said. Stiles was about to ask another question when the vampires burst into flames screaming. "AHHHHHHH I'm sorry failed you mistress" Caleb screamed in pain. Stiles and the others covered their eyes when the fire became too bright. All that was left from the vampires was ash. Olivia was holding on to the wall looking at Stiles with hatred, he was the reason they didn't get anything from the vampires .Olivia pulled an athame out of the side of her boot and threw it at Stiles while his back was facing her. Isabella, Maggie, and Ryan saw the athame fly in the air towards Stiles but Lucas caught it. Stiles turned around and saw the others glaring at Olivia so he took the knife out of Lucas's hand and walk towards the huntress slowly. "Look bitch I'm not the one to mess with people tend to die when they fuck with me, so I suggest if you don't want to end like the people I killed stop while you're ahead" Stiles said. He placed the athame in front of her and held out his hand towards her. Olivia scoffed and walked out of the club and shoving Stiles in the process leaving the others to stand there. "Someone obviously killed those vampires from speaking and now we have a problem and the council needs to be aware of this" Lucas said. Stiles saw the ashes on the floor and noticed a dark aura surrounding the flames and wondered who where they up against. Maggie looked at the ashes Stiles was looking at and saw that he was in a trance of some sorts. Lucas started to leave the club when he noticed Stiles and Maggie looking at the flames, Isabella and Ryan watched as Stiles slowly walked towards the ashes once again.

Stiles crouched to get a closer look at the ashes while the others watched as he placed his hand in the ashes. With his hand in the ashes The Paradox began to glow purple and a dark silhouette with a hood appeared out of the ashes looking at the group of teenagers. "So the new Guardian of the Paradox reveals himself to me at last" said the Dark silhouette. Lucas and Isabella walked towards Stiles and watched as the hooded creature circled around the group. "You know darkness can achieve more answers you wish to know. It also looks like the paradox and your magic have somehow merged into one" said the hooded monster. The Dark silhouette came closer to Stiles and became corporeal and said "this is only the beginning young warlock, your Mother took this test and you shall as well. My name is Thantos, Lord of Darkness and Fear, be careful who you trust" said Thantos. Thantos turned around and walked into a phasing through a wall leaving the teenagers to wonder what was so special about Stiles. Stiles was wondering how the monster knew his mom, leaving him more confused. "Well me and Maggie are going home call us tomorrow and we can all come up with a plan on how were going to track who's making hybrid creatures" said Ryan. Ryan turned and Maggie waved at the others as she followed him out of the club. Stiles and his cousins walked out of the club headed back to the car to head back to the mansion. As they got in the car Lucas was worried about Olivia heading in to situations blindly without backup. His inner wolf was acting very possessive towards anyone hurting Olivia and Stiles is one person he does not want to get in between them. When they finally reached home they all quietly got out of the car and entered the house. Stiles walked towards the kitchen while Lucas and Isabella headed upstairs. He saw his Grandmother and Gabriel sitting at the table in the kitchen having a quiet conversation. Elizabeth saw Stiles and beckoned him to join them at the table to talk. "Did you have tonight dear?" Elizabeth asked. Stiles fidgeted around for a bit and said "So tonight when we went to the club I met Maggie and Ryan tonight and we were all just hanging out until Maggie had a vision. Did you guys already know she had visions? Any who so she had a vision of the club owner who we later found out is a vampire interrogating a girl upstairs; come to find out it's a huntress and her last name's Boudreaux" said Stiles flailing his arms about. Elizabeth and Gabriel were confused on why a member of Boudreaux hunter clan was being interrogated by a vampire.

They both knew that they would have to bring it up at the next meeting. "Did you find out what she was doing there Genim?" Elizabeth asked. "All we know is that there experimenting on other supernatural beings to create hybrids to overthrow the council. When I tried to ask more questions all the vampires in the club burst in to flames screaming at a voice for failing them. The weird thing is before we left the club there was a dark essence draining what was left of the vampire's power from the ashes. He told us his name was Thantos and he said he was going to test me like he tested mom. What I want to know is what kind of tests did he give mom and do you know anything about the kidnapping of others going to that club?" Stiles said. "Well for your mothers test Thantos brought her biggest fear to life; which was killing her sister. You see when your mother was living here she was very close to Danielle. When one went somewhere the other was quick to follow. So for her test Thantos put the image of Claudia killing Danielle in her head. Your mother was so distraught until she realized that she and Danielle had a mental link so when she reached out to Danielle felt that she was alive she was furious. She turned around and struck him with lightning, paralyzing him long enough for her to throw a potion and to cast a spell to weaken him" Elizabeth said. Thantos left before he could be vanquished, but he returned when your mother was diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia to take the paradox but your mother had already hidden it and bounded your powers. He put another image in her head. This time of you and your father dying and that was what made the disease spread faster and from what your father told me, you were there when she passed. I need for you to realize that he will not stop until you are dead. The paradox was used centuries ago as a key to keep him sealed beyond the veil. Tomorrow you are going begin training under me and Gabriel so that you can be better prepared to handle situations with your powers. Its time you be acquainted with your family legacy". Elizabeth said. Soon we will have to prepare for your mothers anniversary ball and we will have to get you a tux so you and Gabriel shall head to rodeo drive and get a custom made one and from what I hear form your father you and the finer things in life do not get along by the time I'm done with you that will change" she said with a grin that would put Lydia to shame. "What about the club situation with the vampires and the experiments and the huntress?" Stiles asked. "Nothing for you to worry about me and your Grandmother will handle it, why don't you enjoy what's left of your first night in LA" Gabriel said. Stiles nodded and walked out of the kitchen but stopped when he heard his Grandmother and Gabriel continue to talk about the situation. "I hope Ursula hasn't returned because these experiments are her calling card Liz. The last time she was here she almost experimented on the twins when they were born" Gabriel said. Elizabeth glared "She will think twice to mess with my family and I have a feeling whoever is helping her will show themselves sooner than you think" Elizabeth said. Stiles walked upstairs think about who this Ursula his Grandmother was talking about. Outside the kitchen Giovanni was watching the witch and the druid talk with the paradox holder and heard them talk about some monster named Thantos and some women named Ursula. He was going to let his master know the turn events that has happened, with a grin he melded into the shadows.

Upstairs Stiles was just coming out of the bathroom getting ready for bed when he saw his phone and had 2 missed calls. One from his dad and the other from Scott the latter he was not going to return. He put his phone on the side of his bed and thought about how he was gonna deal with everything. Hunters, Assassins, Vampires all within one day and he was exhausted. Hopefully with the training his grandmother would somehow give him the insight to how far his magic could go. With a smile Stiles closed his eyes ready for the challenges tomorrow would bring him.

So Elizabeth and Gabriel are keeping secrets from Genim

Ursula will make an appearance in a few chapters; apparently she tried to experiment on Lucas and Isabella when they were born

Giovanni will attempt to kill Stiles next chapter

Please Review, Follow, Favorite, and please give your opinion

The next chapter is called: Who says shopping isn't deadly?

Chaz746


End file.
